


Inadequacies

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A terribly profound post-Hive ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inadequacies

"Oh, oh god yes," Rodney gasped, legs splayed over John's lap. Twisting his hips, he shoved down sharply onto John's cock. "Please John--oh, this is so good, really, really good."

John hooked an arm under Rodney's knee and lifted, positioning Rodney so that he could thrust hard and fast. He did something breathtaking with his hand, tightening it as he stroked up over the head of Rodney's cock.

Rodney yelped and grabbed at the sheets, his own hands seeking purchase as his shoulders curled up off the bed. Fuck, it was good, so good, too damn good to last. A rush of pleasure, body straining and shaking and thank god, he was coming, room spinning as the warmth spattered against his stomach. He let out a long, loud moan before falling back, body completely and utterly spent. Closing his eyes, he floated dizzily, only distantly aware of John groaning and clutching his legs as he came.

Afterward, John held still, body trembling against Rodney's thighs. "Whoa," he finally murmured.

Rodney snorted, opening his eyes and grounded himself with John's bemused expression. "Whoa is right." Reaching an arm around John's damp shoulder, Rodney pulled him down into a kiss.

John pressed his forehead to Rodney's cheek, shuddering as his cock slid out. "So, it was good?"

"Huh?" Rodney frowned with what little strength he had left. "That was our second round of oh-my-god-you're-not-dead sex. Of course it was good."

John nodded, looking unconvinced. With a sigh, he eased down onto the bed and kissed Rodney's shoulder.

"Which, by the way, we have far too much of," Rodney added, tightening his grip around John's shoulder. "Can you please not do that anymore?"

"But it's so much fun." John nuzzled his way up to Rodney's neck. "And by the way, Carson finally told me how much enzyme you had injected yourself with. Could you please not do that again?"

"Gladly. Just don't make me have to keep trying to rescue you. I don't particularly enjoy enzyme withdrawal." Rodney said. "I have yet to fully recover."

"Does that mean round three is out?" John licked his ear.

"Mmmm." Rodney stretched his stiff legs, then ran his hand down John's deliciously long, lean back. "Maybe after a nap?"

John raised his head and smiled. "Okay."

"And since I'm still feeling a bit weak from the almost-dying thing," Rodney added, "Do you think you could possibly go and get me a towel?"

"Sure." John nodded and slid off the bed. Then he hesitated, turning back to Rodney. "Was it really good?"

Rodney frowned. "What?"

"The sex. Me being inside of you."

"What is with you?" Rodney asked in disbelief. Very weird--John was the last person he'd ever expect to come up with feelings of inadequacy. Rodney pointed to the come dripping off his stomach. "Where do you think this came from?"

"Right. Good point." John disappeared into the bathroom.

Rodney leaned back onto the pillow, closing his eyes. He wondered what the Wraith had done to John, to bring out this strange, unJohn-like behavior.

A long moment later he opened his eyes to find John, towel in hand, standing in front of the mirror on his closet door. He was brushing a hand over his head, gazing thoughtfully at his perpetually-unkempt hair.

"If you don't get back here with that towel," Rodney called out, "you're napping in the wet spot."

John looked at him through the reflection in the mirror. "What do you think of Ronon's hair?"

Rodney blinked, confused. Clearly, John had been more traumatized than he had admitted to during his time on the Wraith ship. "Ronon's hair is very nice," he said in his most gentle tone. "Now come back to bed, John."

John took one last look in the mirror, then returned to the bed, handing Rodney the towel. "Think I should grow my hair longer?"

Rodney paused in the wiping of his stomach. "Don't you have some regulations against that?"

"Yeah." John flopped down on his back. "But Ronon--" he stopped, rubbing his head again.

"What about Ronon?"

"He hides knives in his hair."

"Really?" One last swipe, and Rodney tossed the towel on the floor. He settled back in, curling up around John's warm body. "I didn't know that. "

"Me, neither."

"Cool." Rodney thought about it. Very impressive, actually.

"It is, isn't it?" John said mournfully. "His hair is totally cool."

Suddenly Rodney got it. "John," he said, propping himself up to look into John's hooded eyes. "Your hair is very cool, too. Rakish, remember?"

"I can't hide weapons in it."

"Let's see." Rodney examined the dark, chaotic mess, running his fingers through it, pushing thick strands one way, then the other. "No, not really. Not much room in there."

"I was thinking maybe a little C4?"

"Only if you use it as a styling product." When John's eyes widened hopefully, Rodney added, "and I would not recommend doing that."

John's face fell. "I suppose you're right."

Rodney patted his chest, then laid back down, head resting on John's shoulder. "Of course I'm right."

They lay quietly, John reaching for Rodney's hand, his fingers skimming lightly over Rodney's knuckles. "He had knives everywhere," John finally said.

"John, seriously? I don't think dreads would be a good look for you."

"Hair's too straight for it," John agreed, obviously having had given it some thought.

"Listen, despite the lack of weaponry-concealing hair, you're very hot," Rodney said, trying not to smile. "In an extremely manly kind of way."

John rolled toward him, lifting Rodney's chin for a kiss, but Rodney stopped him with a finger to his lips. "Not only that, but you're the one sleeping with the most brilliant man on the base."

John frowned. "Rodney, I'm not sleeping with Zelenka."

"What?" With a growl, Rodney rolled on top, pushing a laughing John into the mattress and kissing him--well, okay more like biting than kissing, but John hung onto to Rodney and only laughed harder.


End file.
